


Birthday Wishes

by HiddenOne



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/HiddenOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Sebastian’s eighteenth birthday and he finds himself waiting for something he should’ve known wasn’t coming. Good thing he’s wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes

_We’re sorry. The number you have dialed is no longer in service. Please hang up and –_

 

Sebastian ended the call. He ignored the ache he felt as he deleted the call attempt from his phone history. The ache in his chest didn’t even lessen with however many repeated attempts. He didn’t want to be able to count how many times he had called the same number – the number that was no longer in service.

 

He took another drag of the beer in his hand and stared out into the night. He was sitting on the hood of his car, leaning back against the windshield. Ohio wasn’t a mountainous area, but just off an exit from the highway between Westerville and Lima was a dirt road that went up to an outlook. From his vantage point, Sebastian could look out and see Ohio beneath him (now literally instead of only figuratively). Lights from houses dotted the ground and Lima was a small but definite cluster of lights. Because of the darkness, Sebastian couldn’t distinguish between the ground and the sky. It was all black until eventually there were stars. When he was here, Sebastian spent most of the time looking up at the stars because there was nothing up there to remind him that he was in Ohio. His lack of knowledge about constellations meant that the night sky looked the same to him no matter where he was. Sometimes it was a jolting misstep to look down and remember that he wasn’t in France.

 

If someone held him up at gunpoint and he absolutely had to say something he liked about Ohio (besides the roads leading out) he would say this spot, this outlook. This was the first time he had been here in almost two years.

 

_We’re sorry. The number you have dialed is no longer –_

 

Sebastian wished he could be angry enough to simply chuck his phone over the edge. Wished he had words and emotions to scream out at Ohio spread out below him. But besides the ache in his chest, he felt rather numb – partially because of the alcohol and partially because _fuck_ he should have _known_.

 

In forty-two minutes, he would finally be done waiting. In forty-two minutes it would be tomorrow and he would be back to normal, the arrogant yet charming Sebastian Smythe that was envied and lusted after by all. Not that anyone realized he had been different today. No one had noticed that Sebastian was waiting, waiting for a phone call from a number that was no longer in service, waiting for only another forty-one minutes, waiting for something he should have _known_ wasn’t coming.

 

He couldn’t even bring himself to just go home and not wait out the remaining forty-one minutes. He would feel pathetic if he could feel anything besides this ache in his chest.

 

_We’re sorry. The number you have dialed –_

 

Fuck. Another deleted call from his history. Another sip of alcohol.

 

He heard the crunch of rocks beneath the tires and saw his surroundings illuminated by headlights before a vehicle pulled up into his outlook. Sebastian turned his head just long enough to verify it wasn’t the cops before going back to his drink and the stars. Whoever had decided to disturb his semblance of ‘peace’ (or whatever) could just fuck off.

 

He heard the door open and then close. Striding footsteps only got louder but Sebastian didn’t turn. He didn’t give a fuck whoever this voyeur was.

 

“I’d hoped I would find you here.”

 

Sebastian was startled out his star-trance and whipped his head to the side. He gaped at the man who stood but a few feet from him, the closest he’s ever been for almost two years. Was he dreaming? Or really that drunk? It couldn’t be – “Cooper,” Sebastian croaked. His throat had gone tight.

 

Cooper offered a grin, completely calm and collected in complete opposite of how Sebastian felt. There was something in his chest pressing down, making it difficult to breathe while everywhere else felt like it was buzzing.

 

“Happy birthday, Sebastian.”

 

Sebastian gained enough control of himself to grin back and scooted over slightly from his seat on the hood of his car. Cooper took it as the invitation it was and quickly joined him, sliding across the hood until his body was pressed up alongside Sebastian’s.

 

The summer night was warm but Sebastian had to repress a shiver.

 

Both men leaned back against the windshield but didn’t break eye contact until Cooper reached down for the bottle of beer that Sebastian had managed to keep a hold of. Sebastian let the alcohol go easily and Cooper took and drained the last of it. Sebastian used the time to become reacquainted with the image of the man he hadn’t seen in far too long. The sight was even better than he remembered. His eyes slowly perused Cooper’s body next to him, not even turning away to watch the bottle soar over the edge of the outlook from Cooper’s throw.

 

Cooper turned his head back to Sebastian and they locked gazes. The clear blue eyes mesmerized Sebastian even in only the moonlight and he couldn’t look away. There were a lot of things they should talk about, a lot of things they both needed to say. Neither of them knew for sure that they would still be able to fit together after almost two years of zero communication and complete freedom until today, Sebastian’s eighteenth birthday. Even Sebastian who wasn’t a big fan of words when they were conveying feelings knew that he and Cooper needed to talk. But right now with a completely different ache in his chest than the one earlier and his heart beating exceptionally loudly, he had only one thing to say.

 

“If we aren’t going to at least make out, you can just fucking leave right now.”

 

Cooper let out a low chuckle that Sebastian felt like was a personal victory. Sebastian had no desire to stop the grin that was spreading across his face and a quick glance at Cooper’s mouth showed that Cooper was sporting a matching one.

 

Cooper’s hand came up and laid his hand on the side of Sebastian’s neck, his thumb gently caressing the skin underneath Sebastian’s ear.

 

“I’m staying,” Cooper whispered. The ache throbbed again, even though Sebastian’s brain was smart enough to realize that wasn’t a promise. Then Cooper slid his hand from the side to the back of Sebastian’s neck and pulled Sebastian to him.

 

The kiss was slow and a bit tentative at first, giving him a clue that Cooper may not be as completely in control and assure of himself as he portrayed, as Sebastian himself was portraying, as both men _always_ portrayed themselves, and the rush of relief prompted him to press in harder, stroke his lips against Cooper’s more confidently. Cooper eagerly responded as he tightened the hold in Sebastian’s hair and tilted his head for a better angle. The kiss stayed slow and languid as they re-explored each other. The taste was slightly different – better than he remembered.  Cooper still had the same pace and rhythm as he had two years ago, but now Sebastian was reminded just how much better it was than any other guy’s he had kissed since then. This, this was familiar territory but instead of being bored Sebastian grabbed the back of Cooper’s neck and held on tightly.

 

Eventually, Cooper slipped his tongue into Sebastian’s mouth. Sebastian couldn’t stop the low moan he let out as Cooper stroked teeth and tongue, tasting Sebastian’s mouth almost lazily. God, it had simply been too long.

 

Impatience and a desire for more spurred Sebastian into action. He didn’t break the kiss as he rolled and swung his leg over Cooper until he was straddling Cooper’s thighs. He pushed his body onto Cooper’s and gripped his shirt tightly. The kiss became more urgent and frantic as Sebastian searched for more. Cooper grasped him just as tightly, hands roaming Sebastian’s back and short nails digging down. They fought for control of the kiss, getting a bit sloppy in the process, but finally Sebastian gave into Cooper. Sebastian thoroughly enjoyed the way Cooper ravished his mouth when he won but eventually it slowed down again. Sebastian gave a final gentle suck on Cooper’s tongue before pulling away, breathing quickly. He was smirking too, of course, as he made eye contact with Cooper again.

 

“God, Sebastian,” Cooper said, his voice deeper and rougher than usual. _I missed this (you)_ ,is what Sebastian knew was implied.

 

“I may have picked up a few things,” Sebastian said with a short laugh before licking his lips and lowering his head to teasingly brush against Cooper’s mouth a few times. _Me too._

 

“Hopefully nothing contagious,” Cooper taunted. Sebastian bit Cooper’s bottom lip in reply but not nearly hard enough for much of a reproach.  

 

It was a comfortable silence as Sebastian began to brush his lips down along Cooper’s jaw, occasionally licking, nipping, or sucking. He needed to reacquaint himself with Cooper’s taste, after all. Cooper’s fingers played with the hairs at the nape of his neck, relaxing him. They were back to the languid pace, more comforting than arousing though Sebastian was sure it wouldn’t take much more to tip the scale completely.

 

When Sebastian started working his way down Cooper’s throat, he felt the vibrations against his mouth as he heard the words. “We should talk.”

 

“Later,” Sebastian murmured against Cooper’s skin. He then sucked more forcefully at a spot on Cooper’s neck. He nibbled on it and soothed it with his tongue – Sebastian was going to make an extremely noticeable hickey that Cooper would have a lovely time explaining to his family tomorrow.

 

“Later,” Cooper agreed a little breathily. Sebastian smirked again – another personal victory. He finished his creation and moved a bit further down Cooper’s neck with every intention of leaving another mark behind. He picked a spot – still above the collar – and latched on again.

 

“I know what you’re doing,” Cooper mumbled. He still tilted his head to the side in encouragement so Sebastian merely hummed in amusement and continued his ministrations. Cooper continued, “I’m only letting you get away with these marks because it’s your birthday.”

 

Sebastian perked up at that and couldn’t help licking his lips. “I can think of something I want a bit more for my birthday,” he suggested, running a hand down Cooper’s chest.

 

Cooper stopped Sebastian’s hand when it got to his belt. “It won’t be your birthday for _that_ much longer,” Cooper declared, firm but slightly amused.

 

“You were late. I should get an extension,” Sebastian tried to cajole. It didn’t work as Cooper removed Sebastian’s hand from his waist. A bit of whine might have slipped into Sebastian’s voice, too, as Cooper’s face softened to be almost apologetic.

 

“I had flight and family problems. I didn’t mean to be so late,” Cooper explained. He tugged Sebastian down until Sebastian rested his head on Cooper’s shoulder. Sebastian slid his lower body down Cooper’s legs – and wasn’t that some delicious friction – so that he could lay flat on top of Cooper. Cooper ran a soothing hand down his back and Sebastian just let his body go lax. It was his birthday and no one was here but Cooper so he’d fucking cuddle if he wanted to. There were a lot of things he wanted to say at that moment, though. He wanted to say _you could have called_ or _you changed your number_ or _say you’re sorry_ or _I’ll only forgive you if you fuck me right here and now_. Sebastian simply huffed.

 

“One of my family problems was they were angry at me for renting a hotel room for the few days I’m in town. I told them they always drive me crazy and this time I was taking some space,” Cooper said.

 

Well, that implication was obvious. “So you’d rather have sex in a crappy Ohio hotel room than underneath the stars?” Sebastian queried. His body thrummed faintly – his fingers twitched with the itch to run them over Cooper’s body, this mouth wanted to taste Cooper’s skin, his dick definitely wanted Cooper’s hand, mouth, or body for friction.

 

“Not exactly,” Cooper said with a smirk that Sebastian didn’t have to look to know was there. “But no sex until after we talk – so _later_.”

 

“I bet I could convince you otherwise,” Sebastian suggested, dancing his fingers down Cooper’s chest to his waist. He turned his head to mouth at Cooper’s collarbone through his shirt.

 

“Probably,” Cooper agreed, and damn that Cooper knew better than to challenge Sebastian by telling him he couldn’t. Still, he slipped his hand underneath Cooper’s shirt and caressed bare skin in continued rebellion. It was beginning to backfire, though, because feeling Cooper’s warm skin prompted thoughts on how it would taste, on how it would feel sliding against his own naked skin and he had to twitch.

 

“Relax,” Cooper soothed, continuing to stroke Sebastian’s back. “We’ll talk later and then yes, we’ll probably have sex because God forbid I try to deny you,” he said with amusement. “But for now…enjoy the stars.”

 

Sebastian couldn’t actually see the stars since he was lying face down on Cooper, but he didn’t argue the point.  Instead he worked on tamping down his rising erection which wasn’t easy with Cooper underneath him and the promise of a hotel room later and for however many days Cooper was staying. Sebastian just reminded himself that he had to get through a bunch of feelings and emotions first, and that helped.

 

“We’ll have really _fantastic_ sex,” Sebastian muttered into Cooper’s shoulder. With that promise to himself, he closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the feeling of Cooper drawing random patterns on his back.

 

“Okay,” Cooper chuckled.

 

It probably wasn’t officially his birthday any longer, but it definitely felt like it.

 


End file.
